Soulmates
by enchantedforests
Summary: Then why, why did seeing this boy, who she did not know, cry cause her heart to hurt so viciously when an old woman, soaked, and on the floor did not Kasamatsu x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmates**

**A/N** After a week of rolling this idea around my head, I decided to write it, and upload it. This is my first fanfic so I am hoping for a good experience : ) I just want to thank everyone who read my story in advance, so thank you : )! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it. Take care!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the the characters other than my OC.

**Chapter 1**

**~ In which Mei's life changed ~**

"_Papa, Papa where is Mama?" The little girl with the brown hair, and violet eyes that were much too serious for a child her age, asked her father._

_The little girl's father did not answer, and instead rubbed away his tears furiously. _

"_Papa? Are you crying? What is wrong Papa?" The little girl questioned her father._

_Seeing that her father was not responding to her she decided to grab his sleeves and pull it hoping for some kind of reaction._

"_Mei" Her father said slowly._

"_Yes, Papa?"she answered nervously. She did not know her father's tone of voice could be so low, it scared her._

"_Mei, Listen carefully to me. People are selfish. They only hurt you. If you ever open your heart to others they will trample it." Her father said this with a voice even lower than before._

"_Papa…I do not understand. What are you talking about? Where is mama?" The little girl questioned her father again._

"_Mei, I want to protect you and Koji. So what I tell you now maybe very confusing, and you may not like it, but it will help you in life" Her father said this with a voice that was much more familiar with her._

"_Papa…" The little girl said quietly. She was already very confused; she did not want to be more confused._

"_Mei people will eat you up in this world if you show kindness. So before you can be hurt, build a wall for yourself and be selfish." Her father said this with such sorrow that his normally golden, warm eyes looked almost grey._

"_Papa, I do not understand. What do you mean? I like helping people" The little girl was very confused now. They were taught in school to respect, love, and help others. She could not help wondering why her father was telling her the opposite._

"_Mei you are a very kind girl. That kindness will lead to your demise. If you do not want to be destroyed in life than change yourself or you will go through what I am going through." Her father said this in a voice that was much too fierce for a young girl to hear._

_The girl was not only confused now but also scared. She did not know what had happened to her loving father. She also did not know where her mother had gone. She had come home from school expecting to see her mother in the kitchen, snack in hand for her. Instead she came home to darkness, and the quiet sobbing of her father. _

_While the girl was immersed in her thoughts her father got up and started walking up the stairs to her parent's room. He stopped after climbing a few steps, and without turning around, he said in a very malicious voice_

"_And about your Mother, well let's just say that she is very, very selfish. She does not love you, Koji or I. I do not want to hear her name here ever again"_

_After saying that her father disappeared into what was now his room. Mei helplessly sat by the base of the sofa, and put her head on her knees hugging herself. She wanted to take her school bag and walk out the door. She wanted to pretend that this did not happen, and perhaps by pretending that this did not happen would restore her life back to how it was. It was a foolish thought for someone as sensible as her, but she wanted nothing more for her mother to come back and father to be himself again._

_Her mother was not selfish. She had told the girl every single night, with a kiss on her forehead that she loved her. How could someone who did not love her tell her every night that she did? But then, if her mother had truly loved her, why was she not here? Was not the lack of her mother's presences itself an agreement to what her father had said? So than maybe her mother was selfish._

_The little girl felt something tugging on her sleeves, the same way she had tugged on her father's sleeves earlier. She brought her head up slightly to see identical violet eyes stare into hers._

"_Maay, hunngry" The very small toddler with innocent violet eyes said to the little girl._

_Bringing her head fully up she grasped the boy in her arms, and began to cry._

"_Maay, why sad? Where mama?" The boy questioned_

_It was then where the little girl's love for her mother turned into hate. Her mother had not only abandoned her, but also her even more helpless brother. With new determination, she whispered_

"_Koji I will protect you, even if…even if I have to be selfish to do so" she said this while rubbing his back._

_The boy, clearly not aware of what the little girl said, laughed in delight. That's it, the little girl thought. Just keep smiling._

**~Present day~**

The foyer of the basketball center was flooded with sunlight from the July sun. Today had been the Inter high semifinals and from the various conversations Mei picked up it been intense. Pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ears the small girl began making her way to the employees lounge. This job had not been easy to get, but her excellent academic record had made her a shoo-in. However she had no set position in this job, as today she was assigned registration duty. She had to register all the schools that had names from N to Z for the day, and then had to hand them the key to their designated locker room for the day. She was tired; however it was not the work that was tiring her out as there were only a few schools left in this competition. It was the constant talk about basketball that was tiring her out. Basketball to her was just as interesting as watching grass grow. Sports in general were boring to her. Thankfully though, she was done for the day.

Grabbing out her Physics workbook from her shoulder bag, she started to read it while walking to the lounge. She needed to retrieve her other belongings before she could go home. She had wanted to take cram school over summer break but because her family could not afford it she had to work instead. However she was determined to study whenever possible even if that meant multitasking.

"Nonaka-san… Nonaka-san?! Is that you?" A man yelled behind her.

Angrily closing her physics book the girl turned around to see who had interrupted her. Her anger quickly faded away as a familiar, middle aged, man walked towards her.

"Nonaka-san, it is **you!**" He exclaimed with such happiness that was unfamiliar with the girl as this man usually had a serious expression on his face

"Hello Takeuchi-sensei" She said uncomfortably

"Nonaka-san, what are you doing here? I never knew you liked basketball you always seem so engrossed in your studies" He asked her curiously.

"I'm working here over summer break sir" She replied.

"Work? Oh I see. Anyways Nonaka-san I'm glad I bumped into you here. I forgot my clipboard in the locker room that was assigned to us. I'm so tired from today's game, I do not think I can walk all the way there. If it's not too much to ask could you please retrieve my clipboard for me?" The man said this with a face that Mei was very familiar with, she had seen it many times when he taught Japanese history. She knew he was not asking her, he was _ordering_ her too.

"No I do not mind sir; I will go and get it for you. Where will you be waiting?" She asked quietly

"Oh Thank you, Thank you Nonaka-san! I will be in the front foyer of this centre. I parked my car close to entrance of this building." He said with gratitude, and started to walk away.

_He did not even say good bye_ she thought bitterly.

"See you later" she said to the empty air around her and then she turned around and started walking.

_People are really selfish_ she thought. _They always think about themselves, and not others. Sensei asked me to retrieve his clipboard because he was too tired. He did not even stop to think that I too, maybe tired._ Sighing she stopped walking. _Just a little bit longer Mei, a little bit_ she encouraged herself. Then it hit her. did not tell her which room was assigned to her school. Sighing some more she dug out her own clipboard from her shoulder bag. Since she was an employee here she was given many sheets related to this centre, one of them indicated what locker room was assigned to what school.

She took the locker room sheet from the clipboard out and started to scan the front side for the room. As her eyes went down she read `_Kaijo High School – Room 12'. _She knew that all the even numbered rooms were on her right, and the odds on her left. The room closest to her on her right read `_8'. 12 is pretty close; finally something's happening in my favour _she thought.

Feeling a bit more optimistic she started walking again. She quickly passed the locker room numbered _10_. However she started to feel uneasy as she came to locker room '_12'_. She couldn't explain as to why she felt this way, but she her intuition told her to open the door softly, and slowly. So she did.

At first all she could see was darkness. Then she saw him- a boy encompassed in darkness. He had his back towards her, but she could this boy was crying. His fist were frozen at the locker that he probably had been slamming earlier. Though she could not hear any noise from here she could see him shake.

She remembered a time many years ago. It had been a few weeks after her mother had left. She was walking home from school, and it had been raining heavily. An old woman had fallen on the floor. A man close to the woman had walked up to her, and instead of helping the woman up he took her purse and ran. Mei just remembered thinking _people are selfish. _She had then resumed her walk home. Seeing the helpless woman on the floor, surrounded by curious bystanders, did not affect Mei at all.

Then why, why did seeing this boy, who she did not know, cry cause her heart to hurt so viciously when an old woman, soaked, and on the floor did not.

_Just close the door and walk out_ she told herself. However for some reason she remained stationed to the door. Her body was not listening to her. She felt like a spectator to her own body, as she started to walk towards the boy.

"K-Kise?" The boy said shakily.

Hearing his voice sound so vulnerable, caused her heart to break even more. She continued to walk towards him.

"Kise, y-you moron, I told you go to ahead"

She felt the wall that she had enclosed herself in from that fateful day in her childhood start to break as put her arms around the boy.

"Kise what the hel-" the boy started to say as he turned around.

Azure eyes, filled with shock stared into her equally shocked violet eyes.

There were silence for a few minutes, and then the boy de tangled himself from her, and slightly backed away.

"Who are you?"

She felt herself regain control over her body as she too backed away.

The boy was not a patient one as he said with frustration

"I said who the hell are you, and why did you hug me?"

Good question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soulmates**

**A/N** First of all I just wanted to thank everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed my story. I'm surprised that even one person liked my first chapter. You all are amazing, and deserve an unlimited supply of strawberry pockii!

I would also like to give a shout out to my sister for her input in this : )

I know Kasamatsu gets very nervous around girls, and may or may not use words such as 'hell'. Since I haven't seen him interact with any girl in the manga so far, the way he is acting in this chapter is truly out of my own perception of his character when nervous.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kukoro No Basket or any of the characters in this story other than the characters I made up (i.e Mei).

**Chapter 2**

**~In which Mei wants revenge~**

Fidgeting with the bun on her head, Mei tried to think of what to say. _Just tell him you thought he was someone you knew_ she thought. However when she looked at the boy she felt butterflies beat in her stomach, and she started to get nervous.

"Umm…well…you see…"She began

The moment Mei spoke the boy started to shake. He realized that the person in front of him was a…a…_girl_. He averted his gaze to the floor, and started to walk backwards until his back was pressed up against the lockers.

"Wh-why did y-you hug m-me?" He shakily asked her.

There was a touch of curiosity in his voice.

The only explanation that Mei could think of from his sudden change of behaviour was that perhaps he thought she was going to harm him, and he felt powerless to her, and thus was left in a shaking resolve_._ She wanted to assure him that she was not going to harm him.

"Look…I know what I just did was weird but I mean no harm. Mr. Takeuchi sent me here…"

"Coach told y-you to…to h-hug m-me?" He replied while shaking vigorously. There was a touch of confusion now in his voice.

_I am barely over 5 feet, how threating can I look? _She thought to herself.

"No, no he did not. He-" She tried to explain

"T-then w-why did you h-hug me?" He said cutting her off

Mei felt pity for him. Never in her life did she see a boy so uncomfortable from an embrace from the opposite gender. _Maybe he is not scared of me, and instead he is utterly disgusted by my appearance and that is why he is continually averting his gaze and shaking._ Taking another look at him, _Maybe not. _Whatever the reason was she wanted to him to stop shaking.

"Look…"She said walking towards him.

"N-no s-top!" He said covering his face

She continued walking, and once she was close enough she put her hand on his shoulder. She just wanted to comfort him, and tell him why she was here. However she was unable to do so because of what the boy did next.

"I s-said don't touch m-m-me" he yelped.

The nervous boy then wriggled himself free from the girl's grasp and ran to the other side of the room. He quickly picked up his bag, and…a clipboard, and then ran out the door.

Everything happened so fast that Mei was left speechless for a few seconds. Then remembering that he took the clipboard with him, she ran out after him.

Thankfully the hallway light was pretty dim so it did not hurt her eyes very much when she adjusted to it. She looked to the right, and there the boy was, running to the front foyer.

Mei began to run as fast as she could. Though she was not an athlete she was able to catch up to the boy rather easily since he was worn out from today's game. As she caught up to him she grabbed his right hand, stopping him from running.

"I need the clip-" She started to say

He did not let her finish as he said in a voice, much too loud for her liking

"St-top, stop touch-ing me, a-nd fol-lwing m-me"

"I am not trying to hurt you, listen to me I need the clip-" she tried to explain herself again.

Interrupting her again, the boy now yelled in a squeaky voice

"S-top, s-top, let g-go of m-me!"

Just to Mei's luck a security guard that had been minding his own business, and was walking to the employee's lounge, heard the commotion from the boy. He turned around and walked towards them.

"What in the world is going on here" he asked diligently

The boy looked helplessly at the security guard and exclaimed rather nervously

"S-shes ha-ra-rassing m-me!"

"No I am not…" Mei began to explain, but she realized that she was still holding his left hand, and whatever she could possibly say would not be believable as she was forcefully holding his hand.

Letting go of his hand she tried to explain herself.

"Sir you see I was told to get-"

However she was interrupted by the security guard.

"You work here?"

He eyed her name tag as he waited for her response.

"Yes but-" She said to no avail as he interrupted her _again._

"I see what's going on here" he said all-knowingly.

_Was anyone going to let her finish talking today? _She thought angrily.

Looking at the boy the security guard said seriously

"You see sir, people like her, are the reason why we are so selective in our hiring processes. We often get many teenage girls, and odd times boys, apply for a summer job here so they can get up close and personal with basketball players. She is just one of those cougars. Not to worry I will report her for you"

_Cougar?!_ Mei thought angrily.

"Excuse me?! Look sir I was just trying to get the clipboard" She said through seethed teeth

"T-then wh-y did you h-hug m-me?" The boy asked nervously

_Why are you still shaking ?! _she thought.

"She hugged you?!" the security guard asked

He took out a notepad and a pencil, and then said while writing it down

"Victim was hugged"

" You have got to be kidding me" Mei exasperated

Totally ignoring her the security guard looked at the boy and asked

"What else as she done?"

"Well she touched my shoulder in the locker room and-" the boy began to say

"She came into your locker room?! No employee of the opposite gender is allowed to go into the locker room if it is occupied!" The security guard said alarmingly, interrupting the boy.

Alarm bells went off in Mei`s head. This was getting ugly very quickly.

"No, no, noo! Well yes I went inside, but told me too! You can ask him! He told me to retrieve the clipboard"

"You mean this clipboard?" The security guard said while pointing to the clipboard in the boys left hand.

"Yes that-"She said but was interrupted for the umpteenth time by the security guard who said

"Likely story. You are in serious trouble, come with me"

"No please sir listen to me-" She tried to no avail

"I did not want to use force" The security guard said sighing.

He grabbed her right hand and began to drag her away. He stopped momentarily, and looked at the boy and said

"She will not be bothering you any more. You can relax now"

With that he started to drag the girl again. _Why is this happening? _The girl thought helplessly.

"Please sir, listen to me…" She tried to plead with the guard

"I think you have said, and have certainly **done **enough" he responded

Mei tried to free herself from his grip but he was far too strong for a girl as small as her.

_The boy _she thought. _Even though I scared him, I did not do anything serious to him, so he would vouch for me right? _With hope she turned her head around trying to look at the boy.

However what she saw only made her stomach churn. The boy looked… relieved, and had stopped shaking. _Was I really that unpleasant? _She thought with rage. The butterflies, and all the good feelings that she had gotten from the boy started to turn into frustration, and anger.

* * *

15 minutes later, a very frustrated, small brunette was seating at the base of a rather big, oak desk that belonged to a man that was rather small.

Mei remembered sitting in this chair a week ago. Mr. Izumi, the man in charge of hiring had congratulated her then and had welcomed her to the centre with a cheery smile.

However this time the same man looked very disappointed, upset and rather confused.

There was silence for a few minutes and then he said

"Oh dear, well I did not see this coming. I am so … shocked to say the least." His voice was rather big for someone of his small form.

Seeing that Mei remained silent, he added

"Nonaka-san, do you know why I had chosen to hire you over the 100 applicants I had gotten?"

_No _she thought bitterly. However instead she gave a slight nod, averting her gaze to the floor.

"It was not because of your academic record, which is very excellent; it was because you had this look to your face. You looked like a very level headed, and hard working girl that had no care or concern for the athletes, but exclusive concern for her job."

Feeling hopeful, Mei pleaded

"Sir if you hired me for that reason, then please listen to me!"

The small man looked dismayed, and said quietly

"I am sorry Nonaka-san but the security guard that brought you in, Mr. Ishida, is a very honest and trustworthy man. I have total faith in him. So unfortunately nothing you can say will change my decision"

A few pregnant seconds went by, and then he added

"You are fired. Please retrieve your belongings from the employee's lounge. We are a respectable basketball centre. If word got out that one of our employee harassed an athlete and was still allowed to work here…well than you can understand how that would affect our reputation."

Mei could not believe this was happening.

"But sir…I need this job…I need the money" She said quietly

"Do not worry we will mail you your check for this week. Thank you for this past week, I am sorry that it had to end like this"

"Me too" She whispered

Realizing that there was no way to undo this situation she said

"Well I will go now. I do not want to bother you any more. Good bye"

She got out of her seat and walked out of the door before he could respond. As soon as she was out of his office, she leaned against the wall and did some deep breathing. _I reached out to someone and this is what happened. _Her head hurt. Rubbing her temples she walked to the employee's lounge.

As she approached the employee's lounge she could hear the security guard, talking about her.

"…Yeah she was holding his hand when I found them!" He exclaimed.

_This security guard is really asking for it_ she thought. She then opened the door and walked straight to her locker, not paying a lick of attention to the guard, or the people he was with.

She retrieved her bento box,water bottle, and a chemistry workbook she had brought along, in case she was finished with physics. Then she walked out the door, and into the hallway.

As she was leaving, she could hear the security guard say

"That's the girl!"

She felt like she was going to explode with anger, and so as soon as she got outside she sat on the nearest bench, trying to calm down.

However she could no longer hold in her tears. _This is my first time crying since that day. _

Zzzzzz. Zzzzz. Zzzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Something was buzzing in her bag. Furiously wiping her tears she grabbed her phone, and attended it.

"Hello?" She said wearily

"Sis?! Is everything all right? You're not home yet! "her brother exclaimed. There was a lot of anxiety in his kind voice.

"What time is it?" She asked him

"6:45…where are you?" He asked with more worry

Mei was punctual. Very punctual. She was always home by 6 pm, and then she would start dinner at 6:05 pm.

Rubbing the last bit of tears away she said

"Oh sorry Koji, today was very busy. I am fine. I am going to bring some take out home. I hope you are not too hungry" she said in a voice that she hoped sounded like her usual one.

_Please do not worry about me Koji _she silently pleaded

"It's okay sis I am not that hungry. Just come home soon, 'kay?" He said sounded relieved.

"You got it, see you then" she said with a more cheery voice.

"Be safe! Bye bye!"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and held it tightly in her hands. Her little brother was her responsibility, and because of that stupid boy she had almost forgotten about her brother.

That boy had somehow broken down the wall Mei had so feverishly encompassed herself in. Then he had injected her with emotions that were very foreign to her such as 'anger', and 'hurt'. Her calm, stoic resolve, that had been in place for so many years, had been compromised in one day.

Her violet eyes glowed with rage. She could not explain the events that had happened today, or the feelings associated with them, but she knew one thing.

She wanted **revenge.**


	3. Chapter 3

~** Soulmates** ~

**A/N** Hiii my mud puppies! Hope you're all doing well! Here I am with another chapter, longer than usual.

Again I would really like to thank everyone who has followed, and/or reviewed or favourited my story! I would like to give a big thanks to** rutherfordxuchiha143**! Your review put a smile on my face!

I hope you enjoy :D

**Chapter 3**

**In which Mei finds herself in an unwanted position**

_It is another scorcher today _the small brunette thought, trudging her way to Kaijo high school. The sun was out, and the skies were the bluest of blues today. It was the kind of day that would have been perfect for a picnic, or a beach trip, something 'happy'. However what the girl had in mind was the exact opposite.

As usual the girl was engulfed in her own thoughts. Pushing a stray, sticky strand of brown hair behind her ears she began to doubt her decision. _Am I being too impulsive about this? Will I regret this? Am I being too insensible? _

Whether or not what she planned to do was 'sensible', or more so 'correct' didn't matter. The girl had too much pride for her own good, and thus when she started doing something she would see it to the very end. However everything she ever did revolved around her studies, brother, and household chores.

Thus whatever she did start always had a positive ending.

Upon reaching her high school she stopped momentarily to take some deep breaths. She may be prideful, but that did not stop the butterflies that came to life in her stomach. She was starting to get nervous. _Well it is now, or never…_she thought to herself. Tightening her pony tail she walked through the school gates.

_As I expected, it is empty due to summer break _she thought. The vast emptiness of the school made it seem even bigger, as if it was possible. Kaijo high school was an athletic school, and thus it was filled with many different buildings that catered the needs of individual sports.

The girl began to feel even more nervous. _Now that I am here, what exactly should I do?_ She felt her nervousness take control of her as she abruptly stopped walking. She was unsure anymore of what to do. _Mei calm down, it is alright, breathe Mei breathe! _The brunette attempted to calm herself, but to no avail.

_I can not do this, I can not! _She turned around hastily, and was about to start walking, or better yet run out of the school when an image of a boy with black hair, and blue eyes came into her mind.

Her shoulders slowly came down as she found herself being filled with anger. Because of that boy she had gotten fired, and also because of that same boy she would have a hard time getting another job as she would have '_fired'_ for reason of leave at the basketball center.

The brunette fueled herself with anger, and turned right back around, determination in her eyes.

She had not taken more than two steps when she realized that she had no clue where the indoor basketball court was. She was not athletic thus she never took the time to look around the various athletic facilities in the school. The only reason as to why she even came to this school was because of its location. It took her only 15 minutes to commute here, the next school took well over 40 minutes. Since she had to cook dinner for her brother, and study, this school was the best option.

She felt very lost. There were many building of various sizes, and no sign indicating where to go. She wasn't completely certain if the boy was here in the first place. _What if the basketball team went to a summer camp...but I need to try! _The girl started to walk around aimlessly, hoping to find the basketball court by trial and error.

As she was walking she was pondering on ways that she could beat up the boy, but still make it look like self-defense. _He did not look like the perverted type so I can not possibly accuse him of anything like that…perhaps robbery?…_

She was so engulfed in her scheming that she didn't see the 6 foot 1 beast walking in the opposite direction of her. The boy's elbow jammed into her face.

"Owww" The girl said rubbing her nose

"Oii (w)atch where yah going!" the boy boomed at her

Mei bowed her head slightly, and murmured a

"I am Sorry"

As Mei brought her head up she made eye contact with the boy. _His eyebrows…his eyebrows are so bushy! _She exclaimed to herself.

"Itz ok-k! Be carful!" he boomed

As the brunette took in what the boy was wearing, she came to the realization that the boy in front of her was a…basketball player! His get up – a baggy shirt, basketball short, and nike basketball shoes – screamed 'basketball player'.

"You are a basketball player, am I right? " She questioned him

" '(y)ou are' 'am I (r)ight?', (W)hy do you talk like you're from 20th centu(r)y?"

It was hard to understand the boy, but she could make out the gist of it. Her cheeks went red. _Did all basketball players have speech impairments? _

She repeated herself.

"Are you, or are you not a basketball player? I am looking for a basketball player."

"Y-yes! Ohh are you l-looking for Kise?" The boy spurred

_He talks pretty fast…but more importantly __**who **__is this Kise everyone talks about? _She thought to herself

"Um not him, I am looking for a boy who is this tall – Mei got up on her tippy toes and with her hands sliced that air horizontally- he has black hair, and blue eyes and –" Mei tried explaining to him

"Don't tell me, you're talking about **c-c-captainn**?!" the boy exclaimed while bring his head slightly down, and his fists together

Not giving Mei time to explain herself the boy grabbed her hand.

"Are you c-captains gilfrnd?" he asked. His brown eyes were wide, and filled with the utmost shock.

"You are aren't you?" he said to himself

Before the petite girl could answer, the boy spoke again.

"Come with me" he said, pulling Mei along.

"Wait what are you doing?" Mei exclaimed

The boy was oblivious to the brunettes question as he was too shocked. His captain had the utmost fear of girls, but somehow he had a girlfriend?!

"Let go of me!" Mei protested to no avail. She was too weak.

_I seriously need to start working out _she thought bitterly.

The boy with the bushy eyebrows dragged her around a few buildings, and then stopped at an open gym door.

_Uh-oh I do not get a good feeling for this_ Mei thought.

Her feeling was justified as the boy dragged her in the door and started yelling.

"C-c-captain, c-c-c-captain!" He exclaimed

"C-c-c-captan your girlfrnd is here!"

With that a dozen pair of eyes were on Mei.

Mei shielded her eyes. _Please do not tell me the captain is…_

"Hayakawa, you idiot, what are you on about?" A boy with…black hair said approaching the two.

Upon absorbing in his features, Mei smiled slightly to herself. _Found him, though I wish there were not this many people…_

The raven haired boy originally had his eyes closed with frustration, but after he opened them he gasped. He stopped walking abruptly, and sputtered

"Y-You ?! Wh-hat are you-u doing h-here?"

The other boys who were practicing were now gathering around, bemused at this scene. The boys started to murmur.

"Kasamatsu has…a girlfriend!?" one boy said

"But he's so scared of girls!" another said

"Hey isn't that the really smart second year who talks to no one?"

The brunette was oblivious theses comment as seeing the boy ignited rage in her body. Taking a step towards him, she jabbed a finger in his direction. She had played this scenario in her head many times, she would curse at the boy, give him a few kicks here and there, and then walk away with her head held high.

However at this moment all she could was point her finger at him, and open and close her mouth like a fish. She felt speechless.

"S-s-stalker!" the boy said shakily, looking at the ground.

The boys around them looked at each other confusingly, and started to murmur again.

"Are they having a lovers quarrel?"

"Did he cheat on her?"

"Maybe he dumped her, and now she's following him?"

Mei no longer oblivious to the comments, angrily protested with rosy cheeks

"I am not a stalker!"

"T-then why a-are you h-here?" The boy asked shakily

Before the girl could reply, a flashy blonde came running in.

"Sempaiii, Sempaiii~!" He yelled

He grabbed on to the shaky boy, and started to wail.

"Sempaiiiii, if you messaged someone 'good luck', and they replied 'go die' what would you think of it?"

The nervousness was gone from the azure eyed boy, as he confusingly said

"Well I don't know much of the situation, but I would say it is what it seems"

"But sempaaii!~" the boy continued to wail

Mei clearly not interested in this quite strange exchange, glanced around the room. Her eyes settled on a lanky, tall boy who had an uncanny resemblance to a string bean. Everyone except for the lanky boy were crowded around the shaky boy, and the blonde. From the looks of it the boy was about to shoot. Mei having nothing else to do decided to analyze his shot.

_His shooting stance is good, both his feet are pointing towards the basket, and are also aligned with his shoulder._

As the boy bended slightly down, and began to take his shot, the brunette noticed a big mistake in his shot. Although the boy had one hand under the ball with his elbow almost 90 degrees, and presumably his off hand on the side of the ball, he did not follow through properly.

_This is supposed to be an athletic school, and on top of that our basketball team is supposed to be nationally strong, then why does this boy not know that he should follow through the ball upwards and not outwards? _Mei questioned herself.

As Mei was thinking this, the ball the boy threw hit the rim of the net, hesitated for a bit, and then went inside.

Though the brunette knew close to nothing about basketball, she knew plenty of physics. Her passion, and love for physics made her walk towards the lanky teen.

"You are throwing the ball wrong." She told the boy simply

As she began to speak the rest of the boys who had been surrounding the flashy blonde, and the shaky boy averted their attention towards her. It didn't bother Mei as she elaborated on what she was saying.

"You need to follow through properly. Upwards, not outwards"

The boy was clearly confused as all he could produce was a

"Huh?"

"You have a good stance as both your feet point towards the net, and are aligned with your shoulder. You also have one hand under the ball with your elbow almost 90 degrees under it, and your off hand to the side. However when you throw the ball your follow through is outwards, where it should have be upwards"

"I don't understand" he said. There was a lot of confusion in his voice.

She needed to demonstrate what she meant.

"Okay pretend I am holding a basketball."

"Uhhh, ok…" the boy said still confused

Squaring her feet towards the net she pretended to take a shot. Bending slightly she instructed

"Watch what I do with my arms"

The girl pretended to take a shot, and then proceeded to make her hand follow the ball upwards.

"Do you see how my hands followed the ball upwards rather than outwards?" she questioned him

The boy nodded, clearly interested.

"But what difference does it make. I got my shot in didn't I?" He asked her.

"It was just by chance"

The boy looked offended at this remark, and was about to say something but the girl quickly interceded.

"All shots are possibilities. Look, I am not saying that you are a bad basketball player or anything. This is simple physics. If you follow through the ball upwards you make the ball have a proper arc. A proper arc means a higher chance of your ball going in"

"…Proper arc…eh?" The boy mused to himself.

He retrieved the basketball he had previously thrown, and followed Mei's instructions.

This time the ball went in smoothly, no hesitation.

"Woah!" the boy breathed out, clearly understanding what the girl meant.

The basketball players who had been silently watching, broke out into murmurs…again.

"Woah Kasamatsu's girlfriend know's her basketball!"

"Well, duh! He probably taught it to her!"

Mei put a palm to her face.

_Idiots, I am surrounded by idiots._

Little did Mei know that Takeuchi-sensei had been watching the whole exchange that she had with the lank boy from the side lines. Seeing what Mei did, he got an idea.

"Nonaka-san what are you doing here" he questioned her, walking towards her.

"Well I-" Mei began to say, but was cut off by the boy who had been called 'Hayakawa'.

"C-c-c-c-oach, she c-c-c-captans girrrlfnd!"

"Kasamatsu's…girlfriend?" The coach asked in astonishment.

"Well that would explain why Kasamatsu returned the clipboard to me the other day" the coached added, scratching his chin, clearly recovered from his astonishment.

"S-she's not m-my g-g-girlfriend" the boy, who Mei guessed was named Kasamatsu protested

"It's okay Kasamatsu's you don't have to lie to me. You are allowed to have a social life" the coach said this while looking at the agitated boy.

Mei face palmed harder.

Takeuchi-sense diverted his attention from Kasamatasu, to Mei.

"Nonaka-san you must be a special girl to be his girlfriend, as he doesn't handle girls well"

All Mei could manage was a

"Ehhh?"

"Coaaaaach! I'm n-not dating h-her!" the boy protested

The nervousness was disappearing from his voice as desperation was taking place.

"You two really aren't dating?" the coach asked looking first at Kasamatsu, and then Mei.

"N-noooo!"

"I would much rather die"

They both said in union.

"Well actually that works out nicely!" the middle aged man said

"Huhh?"

They both said in union again.

He put a paw on the brunette's shoulder and said

"That was fascinating Nonaka-san, I never would think that you would know so much about basketball"

"I know only the bare minimum in basketball. What I did know was just simple physics" she said truthfully.

"Physics…eh?" he asked dumbfounded

The small girl began to explain

"Well to explain what I just did I need to cover a few physic terms. There is a term in physics called momentum. Momentum is the product of the mass, and velocity of an object, which can be illustrated with the formula **p=mv, **in which is p represents momentum, m represents mass, and v represents velocity. Now the change in momentum is called impulse, which can be illustrated with formula I=Ft, in which I stands for Impulse, F stands for force, and t stands for the duration of time the event takes place. It can also be found by multiplying the mass of the product with the change in the products velocity. Now…"

She stopped speaking as she realized that no one in this vicinity had the slightest clue as to what she was talking about. Everyone was staring at her as if she had just grown a third arm.

Breaking the silence, the coach said

"Well I have no clue what you are trying to say, but I have a proposal for you. You see in sports league, such as the NBA, sports team have physicist that help them. Seeing that you know quite a bit of physics, and the added fact that we don't have a manger, I would like to offer you the manager position"

"EHHHHHHHH?!" the basket players, and Mei said in union.

Recovering from the absurdity of the proposal Mei asked the coach

"I would think, that a nationally strong team like Kaijo would already have a manager for the team, if not a few."

"Well you see this year we got a member of the generation of miracles on our team, who also happens to be a model – he pointed at the flashy blonde, who gave such a flashy smile that it was quite disturbing – so it goes without saying that a lot of girls would only apply for this position to get close to him. We did get a couple of girls who would be good for this job but they were in a relationship with a couple of basketball players at that time. I have a strict policy on the manger of this team dating a player on this team. Since you aren't dating Kasamatsu, you're perfect for this position!"

Mei eyed the blonde boy, and shrugged.

_He is good looking, but from what he did earlier he resembles a lunatic rather than a model._

Clearing her throat, she said as politely as possible

"I see. Well thank you for your offer, but I have no interest, nor time for basketball"

_I also want to kill the captain on this team _she added silently

"That's too bad…Let me know if you change your mind. In the meantime I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're starting some intense practices for aforementioned winter cup, and thus only people on the team, and myself will be allowed in here during practices"

"No worries. I was just about to leave" she said coolly

Giving the blue eyed boy a farewell glare she walked towards the gym doors.

* * *

As she approached the gates to the school, she had the feeling she was being followed. She stopped walking.

"I know that you are following me"

No response.

Turning around she caught a pair of…azure eyes that immediately averted their gaze to the floor.

"**You**" she said angrily

The boy did not respond, and instead walked a bit backwards.

_Why is here? Should he not be practicing? Whatever._ _This is my chance._

Before she could walk towards the boy, he started to speak.

"W-h-hy did you h-h-hug me?"

Mei felt herself flush. Her anger washed away. She had thought this over many times during the past two days. She still couldn't explain why she reached out to him. Trying to change the topic, she pointed at the boy and said

"How dare you ask me questions, when you should be apologizing? You-ruined-my-life!"

The boy flinched from her words, and with much confusion asked her

"I r-ruined you're l-life? H-how?"

"Well you –" Mei began to say

For a brief moment her violet eyes, interlocked with his blue ones. She felt herself lost in them, and felt her anger wash away again. The boy quickly averting his gaze to the floor.

_What is wrong with me!? I should be angry at him...but I feel almost at peace with him…_

Seeing that Mei was not replying the boy tried to break the silence

"At t-the basketball- "

Hearing the word 'basketball' made Mei's almost-peaceful resolve break.

"Basketball, basketball, basketball, **stupid **basketball. These past two days I have heard and seen enough of this stupid sport!"

She was so busy exclaiming her frustrations that she did notice that the boy started to shake differently. Nervousness was gone from, and instead anger was being replaced within him.

"It may be stupid to you, but to me…it's everything" He said evenly, with clenched fist.

His eyes were radiating anger to the floor.

For the umpteenth time today Mei felt speechless. The boy continued.

"You have no r-right to insult something t-that means s-so much to me. It's actually a g-good thing y-you did not accept the manager position. You would be too…d-dumb!"

You could call the brunette 'short', 'ugly', 'lifeless', heck you could even call her a 'hooker' but the one thing you could not call her was _dumb_. Not after all the copious amounts of studying she did. Not after the endless nights filled with Kepler's law, Japanese feudal lords, inorganic reactions, and derivatives.

Her mind felt like it would explode with the absurdity of his comment. Not hearing a response from the girl, the boy slowly peeped up at her.

The brunette slowly turned her head towards the boy

"What-did-you-just-say?!"

She walked towards the boy, head titled, eyes filled with rage. The boy started to shake nervously again and started to walk backwards.

Before she could inflict any damage on the boy, a tall, blonde injected himself between them.

"Sempaaaii, you said you wanted to go to the bathroom…but you're here?"

Mei titled her head back normally, and angrily stared at the boy.

The blonde hair boy had been gawking at Kasamatsu, but now he turned his attention towards the girl, smiling slightly.

"This is the first time a girl has shown interest in Sempaii, I'm kinda interested in you"

Mei felt very annoyed.

"You are all the same. You basketball players are all annoying…and…having speaking problems…and are…stupid!"

"Huhh?" The blond hair boy said, looking very confused.

Mei turned her head around. Feeling very dignified at her remark, she stormed away from the two boys.

* * *

**A/N** So how did you like it? Truth be told, I usually write all my chapters within a day after each other but it takes me forever to edit them.

To clear a few things:

I know Kise glomped Kasamatsu, and asked him about his text to Midorimi after summer break. I included it in before because I didn't know any other way to introduce Kise xD

I know that Kaijo's an athletic school, and whether or not they know the 'physics' behind a lot of their sports, they would know about proper sport techniques (i.e shooting a ball). So the boy Mei helped is actually a member of the 2nd string, and in this fic the coach doesn't pay too much attention to the 2nd string.

Mei is against conjugations, so you won't be reading her say 'can't', 'it's' and so on :P

I hope my physics is correct, its been forever since I opened a physic book!

That's it! Thanks again, have an awesomesacue day :D


End file.
